


Red Hot

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [59]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Alpha rut, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Shin Hoseok | Wonho, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Topping from the Bottom, showho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Hyunwoo wakes up only to realize that he's in a rut... his first one since he's started dating Hoseok, his beta boyfriend. He doesn't want to hurt Hoseok by fucking him like his alpha side so desperately needs, but Hoseok still wants to help him get through it.So, what better way for Hyunwoo to keep Hoseok safe and satiate his own primal urges than to power bottom~?[Showho/ABO Dynamics]





	Red Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aomgsus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomgsus/gifts).



> This fic is written based off a request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "abo Showho fic? I imagine Hyunwoo as an alpha in a rut and Hoseok as like a beta. Hyunwoo doesn’t want to hurt Hoseok because he’s not an omega and his body isn’t really meant to take that much stimulation but Hoseok really wants to help his boyfriend. Probably power bottoms and has like the best orgasm of his life. (Sorry you don’t have to have all this detail haha.) I really appreciate it! -AOMGsus/ BigBangObsessed"
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3

Groaning as he gains consciousness, Hyunwoo immediately brings his hand down to his crotch, exhaling deeply as he feels how painfully aroused he is… for some reason. It wasn’t often that he woke up completely hard and aching for release, but when he did, it could only mean one thing: he was in a rut. Biting his lip, Hyunwoo leans away from his boyfriend, unsure of what to do in the situation. This was the first rut he’d had since he started dating Hoseok- and he knew how he got when he was this uncontrollably alpha. Hoseok is a beta, and Hyunwoo didn’t know if he’d be able to take the rough intensity of Hyunwoo’s rut, just biologically speaking… it was worrisome.

Despite his worried thoughts, Hyunwoo couldn’t stand laying here any longer without touching himself or humping something, and thusly got up from the bed, sneaking to his personal office for some much-needed release. In his haste, he failed to realize that he woke up his partner in the process, who was now watching him shuffle out of the room with sleepy, yet curious, eyes. Stepping into his office, Hyunwoo shut the door behind him, immediately pulling down his briefs and stroking himself slow and hard. Moaning lavishly at the incredible feeling, Hyunwoo spreads his thighs, bringing one hand to his mouth and spitting onto his hand before rubbing the natural lubricant onto his cock. Resuming his masturbation with much more pleasurable strokes, Hyunwoo leans his head back against the door, eyes going hazy as he can’t help but keep touching himself harder and faster. 

The sensation is addictive, but nothing close to everything he needed right now. His alpha instincts were going crazy, filling him with the innate urge to fuck something, the base need to _mate_ making him see red. He wanted to rough something up, to punch the wall and then pound Hoseok until he couldn’t walk straight for weeks, but… there was still that part of him that knew Hoseok wouldn’t be able to handle it. It was frustrating, but Hyunwoo knew he’d just have to make do with his own hand until his rut went away- there was no way he’d fuck anybody other than Hoseok, and he didn’t want to, but he needed to keep his man safe. 

Picking up his pace, Hyunwoo growled, his cock now bright red and dripping precum steadily, signifying that he’d actually be cumming soon. Excited, Hyunwoo goes just a bit faster, the sound of flesh against flesh loud in the air. Just as he’s about to finish, a soft, gentle voice sounds from the hallway.

“Hyunwoo? What are you doing in there?” Hoseok asked, his hand resting against the wall outside Hyunwoo’s office. He knew exactly what Hyunwoo was doing, but he’d never heard his boyfriend masturbating before… this wasn’t like him. “Is everything okay, sweetie?” Hoseok couldn’t help but ask, biting his lip. As he started putting two and two together, a swell of arousal started budding inside him, and he squeezed his thighs together, a little embarrassed to have overheard Hyunwoo dealing with his rut.

Knowing that he was caught, and not having the mental capacity to come up with a plausible excuse, Hyunwoo opens the door, putting his erotic body on full display. “I… I’m in a rut,” Hyunwoo explained between pants, his cock twitching every few seconds, desperately hard. Hoseok’s face flushed, and he nodded slowly, licking his lips as he tried to think of something to say. “Let me help you through it,” Hoseok offered, grabbing Hyunwoo by the hand before the man even had the chance to blink. If he was this desperate on his own, then Hoseok had to step in and make it better. Hyunwoo stumbled after Hoseok, his hard cock bouncing a bit as he walked behind the man. He was getting a little carried away by Hoseok’s enthusiasm, but was still wary about the whole situation. Once Hoseok successfully drug him back to their bedroom, Hyunwoo was finally able to speak up.

“You’ve never seen me during a rut before,” Hyunwoo began, standing completely still and looking down into Hoseok’s eyes warily, watching the man position himself onto their bed. “I get too rough, I think I’d… break you, and I don’t want to do that,” Hyunwoo stated, the sincerity evident in his voice. Hoseok nodded slowly, thinking about the predicament hard. The sun was hazily pouring in through the window in their bedroom, soft morning light filling the space with a calmness and warmth that completely contradicted their current issue.

“If you were to fuck me right now, you probably _would_ break me,” Hoseok agreed, but the specific wording he decided to use gave him a sudden idea. “So… what if you didn’t fuck me?” he suggested, a small, excited grin forming on his face. Hyunwoo blinked at him confusedly, his expression blank aside from a small frown forming on his face. 

“What are you trying to suggest?” he asked. Hyunwoo needed to cum- there wasn’t any other option here. Hoseok’s smile grew, but a slightly embarrassed light filled his eyes, making Hyunwoo even more curious to hear what he was about to say.

“Maybe you could… ride me?” Hoseok asked, blinking a few times before leaning back. It was true that Hyunwoo was an alpha, but they’d experimented with their roles before- this wouldn’t be the first time Hyunwoo had taken it up the ass, and it surely wouldn’t be the last, either. It’d been a while since they’d done this, and they didn’t do it often, hence Hoseok’s slight tentativeness.

Hyunwoo, meanwhile, was a lot less timid than Hoseok was. Sure, he’d never actually been able to cum from his ass before, but he’d also never bottomed during his rut. Just the thought of getting his hole filled, rocking up and down on Hoseok’s cock just as hard and fast as he wanted, sent a shiver up Hyunwoo’s spine. He was definitely horny enough to attempt this, and fully took off his underwear, getting up onto the bed beside Hoseok. 

“Let’s try that,” he said, and a huge grin spread over Hoseok’s face.

“Great! I’ll get the lube,” Hoseok happily declared, jumping off the bed and rushing to grab the necessary supplies from their closet. With that statement, reality finally started to sink in for Hyunwoo, and he flopped down against the bed, his heart pounding. He hadn’t had anything inside him for months, let alone a whole dick, and here he was- placing all of his bets on this. But… if there was any time to get used to anal, it would definitely be right now during his rut. All he could think about was cumming so hard his vision went white, and, while he realized that getting his butt fucked was going to hurt… it just might be able to get the job done. With his worries now sated, Hyunwoo leans back onto the bed, experimentally bringing a hand past his balls to press gently against his entrance. Just the slightest touch sent a bolt of electricity through him, and Hyunwoo briefly wondered if his rut effected down there too. 

“Okay, I brought a condom too,” Hoseok mumbled, half to himself as he walked back up to the bed. Startled a bit, Hyunwoo moved his hand away from his ass, quickly sitting back up and clearing his throat. Noticing the sudden shift in position, Hoseok quirked a brow, blinking a few times as he sat down onto the bed.

“You don’t need to stop now, you should prepare yourself a little before you ride me,” Hoseok said, handing Hyunwoo the lube with warm cheeks. The whole situation was rather erotic, and, as infrequent as it usually was for them, Hoseok couldn’t deny how much he loved it when Hyunwoo rode him. He was so sexy- all pouty lips, and big, muscular body perched on his lap so prettily, his cock bouncing with every thrust. Hoseok was excited to experience it again, and was admittedly getting pretty turned on just from the prospect of it.

Hyunwoo nodded, grabbing the lube and pouring out a decent amount onto his fingers. As he was about to lay back down onto the bed, he realized that it would make more sense if he were to do it on Hoseok’s lap- it was easier to get stretched that way, anyway.

“Hoseok, could you lay down?” Hyunwoo asked, his voice soft and warm, eyes staring up into Hoseok’s. The other man nodded and immediately moved to lay down onto the bed, the only article of clothing on his body being a thin pair of briefs that were clearly tented with something big and hard. Hyunwoo gulped, and then straddled Hoseok’s lap, leaning over the younger man’s body and reaching his hand around to his backside. From here, he slowly began rubbing a fingertip against his entrance, closing his eyes softly as he focused on loosening up and relaxing.

He inserted a fingertip, lips parting in a shaky moan as he revels in the slight sting and unique feeling of getting penetrated. His rut suddenly rushes back full force, and Hyunwoo is hit with the intense urge to fuck something, his finger instinctively pressing deeper inside himself, forcing a hot groan from his lips. Hoseok could only watch with wide eyes, feeling the desperation and arousal radiate from his partner and feeling his own excitement heighten just from the second-hand sensation.

With a newfound urgency, Hyunwoo quickly presses in another finger, his thighs spreading and upper body leaning down to heighten the sensation. The second finger went in easier than the first, and he barely felt any pain at all other than a slight stretch, so he started thrusting the fingers in and out. Moaning low and deep, Hyunwoo presses his ass against his fingers, pushing them in deeper and gasping hotly as they rub against his sweet spot.

“So _good_ ,” Hyunwoo grunts to himself, chest expanding in a deep inhale, eyes still clenched shut and fingers thrusting in and out. He was getting pretty into it at this point, all other thoughts erased from his mind, hips pushing back and forth on his own fingers right over his boyfriend’s lap. In any other circumstance, he might be embarrassed, but this wasn’t exactly a normal situation for him. Moving his hands down and pushing his underwear out of the way, Hoseok begins lightly stroking his cock, getting himself fully hard before saying the next words that leave his lips. 

“Are you ready for my cock now?” Hoseok asks, smiling a bit at the tinge of embarrassment passing over Hyunwoo’s features. Realizing that he might’ve been getting a little carried away, Hyunwoo nods timidly, removing his fingers and positioning himself over Hoseok’s cock. Staring into Hoseok’s eyes, Hyunwoo begins slowly lowering himself down, whimpering at how much bigger Hoseok felt inside him than just his fingers, and he briefly wondered if he’d be able to take it at all. That thought only lasted for a second though, because soon Hyunwoo was pushing more inside, getting about halfway before pausing to catch his breath.

“You okay, honey?” Hoseok asked, his voice caring and dripping with concern, observing the slightly pained look on his boyfriend’s face. Hyunwoo nods quickly, feeling the sweat begin to form on his brow as he braces himself on Hoseok’s hard abdomen. 

“Yes,” Hyunwoo verbally replies, pushing himself a little deeper on Hoseok’s cock before pulling back up, mouth flying open at the immediately addictive sensation. He repeats the motion several times, rocking his hips back and forth on Hoseok’s cock, lips dripping with needy, loud moans that echoed within their bedroom. Hoseok blinked a few times in surprise, shocked that Hyunwoo was actually able to adjust to the sensation so quickly… in the past, it had taken Hyunwoo at least a few minutes to get used to just half of Hoseok’s cock, but right now, he was balls-deep within seconds. Hoseok wondered just what else he was going to learn about Hyunwoo’s rut… 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Hyunwoo cursed out, white light already flashing in his vision. He could feel Hoseok underneath him, panting from the intensity, could hear every drop of sweat drip down his face in vivid detail, could feel every centimeter go in and out of his entrance. His senses were heightened because of his rut, and the desperate urge to rip something apart flooded Hyunwoo’s mind once more. Unable to ignore it any longer, Hyunwoo reaches down, grabbing the nearest pillow and clenching it hard in his hand. He could feel the thin pillow cover begin to rip apart in his grasp, and moaned even harder, his ass pounding down onto Hoseok’s hips.

Heart pounding hard in his chest, Hoseok felt something rise in his stomach- was that fear? He’d heard stories about particularly intense alphas going into ruts and injuring their partners, but he never thought Hyunwoo had that kind of drive within him... at least, not until today. He could tell it was taking every ounce of strength for Hyunwoo not to grab onto Hoseok’s body and pound him even harder, and, for some reason, the thought kinda turned him on. Hyunwoo was an alpha- and while he might currently be the one with a dick up his ass, he was most certainly on top right now. Hoseok brought a hand to his face, biting on the side of a finger to stop his strained whimpers from slipping through.

Getting really into the sensations now, Hyunwoo feels his cock ache, bouncing with every little movement and dripping with precum. He’d gotten so close to cumming in his office earlier, and now that he was getting exactly what he needed, Hyunwoo was finding it increasingly difficult to hold back his sounds and feelings. Moans and growls slipped from his mouth, his eyes blearily staring down into Hoseok’s face as he pounded his hips up and down, addicted to the feeling of Hoseok’s cock sliding all the way in and then almost all the way out. Sweat was cascading down his face in huge droplets- he was dripping wet now, body working so hard on Hoseok’s cock that he could hardly piston himself in a straight line- he knew he was getting close now. 

“Gonna cum,” Hyunwoo gruffly declared, his eyes still staring hotly down at Hoseok’s, hips messily popping up and down on Hoseok’s lap. Hoseok nodded eagerly, clenching the sheets beneath his body in an attempt to not physically bounce on the bed with every intense thrust of Hyunwoo’s hips.

“Cum for me,” Hoseok replied, his voice almost a little desperate. Hyunwoo could barely process words at this point, his train of thought completely derailed as his impending orgasm took over his mind. The feeling of Hoseok’s hard cock, sliding in and out, that delicious friction that kept repeating over and over, just how _hard_ he could fuck himself, without a single worry of hurting Hoseok in the process—it was too much for him to bare any longer, and Hyunwoo bit his lip hard on a scream as he finally is able to cum. He belatedly realized that he didn’t even touch his cock, which was now squirting out hot bands of cum all over his boyfriend’s chest and face, but it didn’t even matter anymore.

“Wow,” Hoseok managed to say after a few seconds, blinking a few times as he processes everything that had just happened between them. Hyunwoo was actually able to cum without touching his dick, and, honestly? He looked like he hadn’t cum that good in ages. Plus, Hyunwoo looks positively stunning above him- tan chest heaving in deep pants, sweat covering his beautiful body, cum still dribbling from his untouched cock… it was gorgeous. Hoseok smiled a bit, reaching his hand down to wipe away the remaining dregs of cum from the tip of Hyunwoo’s cock, unknowingly spurring the boy on again.

“That was better than I thought,” Hyunwoo admitted, but his eyebrows were scrunching together, surprised to find that he was already getting aroused again. Typically, alphas had to cum several times before they were fully satisfied during a rut, and Hyunwoo was definitely not off the hook yet. His cock twitched back to life, quickly hardening just from the slightest graze of Hoseok’s fingers. Hoseok feels his heart pound, and he licks his lips, a little glad that he was still hard and fully inside Hyunwoo still, so he could at least help Hyunwoo cum a second time.

“But… I guess my rut isn’t over yet,” Hyunwoo stated, and Hoseok nodded, bringing a hand up to rub against Hyunwoo’s shoulder soothingly.

“It’s okay, baby,” Hoseok assured him, seeing the slightly apologetic look in the older man’s eyes. “You can ride me until you’re satisfied, okay?” he offered, not quite knowing what he was getting into. Hyunwoo smiled fondly at his boyfriend, leaning down to press a warm, quick kiss on the man’s lips. He wouldn’t make Hoseok keep laying there indefinitely, but, at least for now, he was eager to get right back to fucking him. He lifted his hips, dropping them down onto Hoseok’s cock once more, getting all the way to the hilt in one quick thrust. Groaning at the incredible feeling, Hyunwoo stares into Hoseok’s eyes, a clearly predatory look in them.

“Hold onto the bedframe.” <3

**Author's Note:**

> To AOMGsus:
> 
> I know it's been a really long time since you requested it but I hope you like how it came out! I've been such a huge fan of your sub!Shownu fics for a while now so I hope this fic is to your liking!!


End file.
